


[Fanvid] This Is Not My Idea

by Zoe Rayne (MontanaHarper)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Fanvids, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-01
Updated: 2004-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaHarper/pseuds/Zoe%20Rayne





	[Fanvid] This Is Not My Idea

[divx](https://app.box.com/s/xoepdvyl1b8ueghms2wh) (right-click, save-as), 24Mb - performed by Garbage.

Made with cam-capture footage a few weeks after the movie came out and never remastered, so that should give you an idea of clip quality.


End file.
